


Spaghetti And Spa Treatments

by Becca_Hay



Series: Loverboys [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Dave Katz, Good Boyfriend Klaus Hargeeves, M/M, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: Klaus decides to have a date night with Dave. Sappy boys learning about self care, basically.





	Spaghetti And Spa Treatments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again. You can't get rid of me. Basically this came about because I love face masks and forcing anyone within a mile radius of me to wear one too (: 
> 
> It also came about because I wanted to write a Dave/Klaus first time fic and realised that in all my years of writing I have never actually wrote smut so I'm working on it slow so here is something else quick instead.
> 
> Proof read extra quick because my last brain cell is dying and I have to bounce but do enjoy anyway

Dave knows that Klaus was annoyed with himself for not being able to pay for a date. He could see it on his face every time Dave took him out or mentioned another date idea, but Dave really didn’t mind. He was just happy to be able to be with Klaus, even spending time together doing mundane things like grocery shopping were more fun with Klaus.

Klaus was still working on getting over his addiction and the other issues that came with that. He didn’t have money, just lived in The Academy and ate whatever Grace made for him and occupied himself with the things Allison and Diego seemed to buy him or things he already had in the house. Dave knew he would eventually get a job even if it was just something small to start with and then they could share the expense of dates. However, right now, he was happy to treat Klaus to days out and good food and little gifts, Klaus deserved nice things.

He had tried to explain this to Klaus subtly, so he wouldn’t become offended by the idea of Dave being the only one to pay for things in their relationship but Klaus would always be stubborn and talk about the awesome date he was going to organise when Dave had a full night off without being on call. So, every time he had a night off, he would let Klaus know, just in case he was planning on organising something. He had thought Klaus would have done something when he had the week off but with Klaus’ episode and the recovering time he had after, neither of them were in the mood to do anything date like.

Yesterday though, he had let Klaus know that tonight he would be off and the next morning as well so if Klaus wanted to do his “most awesome date idea in the history of Dave and Klaus date ideas” then he could; to which Klaus agreed.

He had asked for the key to Dave’s apartment to spend the day setting up anything, so on his way out he had dropped the key at the Academy and Five had said he would give it to Klaus when he got up. Now it was currently just after four o’clock and Dave had just text Klaus to tell him that he was leaving the precinct and would be home soon, only to receive a text back telling him to drive around until five o’clock before coming home. It made him laugh but he did as he was told and drove around town, even stopping at a flower shop to pick Klaus up a small bouquet that he thought he would like and arrived home just after five.

He opened the door to his apartment to the smell of, what he thinks, might be pasta cooking as well as a fruity smell which he can’t quite place. “Honey! I’m home!” He calls jokingly and hears Klaus cackle from the kitchen before the blender start-up, which is concerning considering Dave doesn’t own a blender.

“Sweets! Go get changed into something comfortable, I’m nearly done with dinner.” Klaus calls back accompanied by cupboard doors banging and the freezer being pulled open. Dave shakes off the odd feeling of not knowing what Klaus is doing and places the flowers down on the coffee table before heading to the bedroom to get changed. While he’s pulling on a plain comfy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, he listens to Klaus puttering around in the kitchen which makes him smile. It’s very domestic and something that Dave has dreamed of having but never achieved, he hopes it lasts for a long time.

He is just throwing his uniform in the laundry hamper when he hears Klaus’ loud “Awwwww! Flowers!” from the living room and blushes brightly as he heads out the kitchen to find Klaus putting the flowers in a glass of water in the middle of the table where two bowls of spaghetti are and two glasses lemonade.

“So, I have two plans that we could do tonight. My original plan and then my back up if you don’t like plan A, but first of all we have dinner and I explain to you both my plans.” Klaus announces, gesturing for Dave to take a seat. Klaus is dressed in similar attire to Dave except he had a tank top on and a slimmer pair of sweatpants, with his hair again pushed back in the tie-dye bandana.

Dave sits and leans over to squeeze Klaus’ hand. “I don’t even want to hear the back up plan because I’m sure I will enjoy anything you’ve planned.” He smiles sweetly, making Klaus blush and dig his fork into the pasta to have something to distract him.

“Fine. I just don’t know if it’s your thing or not, but I thought it would be cute and it’s relatively cheap so.” Klaus mumbles, nudging the bowl that’s in front of Dave closer. “I made all of this, and you know I’m still learning to cook but it’s edible I swear.” Klaus promises, making Dave think back to the scenario when Klaus had tried to make Dave an omelette before he had to go to work and Klaus set the smoke detector off and completely ruined one of his pans.

Klaus was right. It was good pasta, some of the ends were a bit hard from probably sticking out of the water but it was much better than the shrivelled-up omelette he tried to make before. They got halfway through their meal before Klaus decided to speak up. “I know said you’d do whatever, but please tell me if you don’t want to because it’s _our_ date night not just mine.” Klaus says firmly until Dave nods reluctantly.

“Good. So, I thought we could do like a spa night thing. You are always running around and even after The Incident you didn’t really stop you just wanted to get back to work. Vanya is trying to teach me about healthy methods of self-care and this therapist she spoke to mentioned something like this.” Klaus explains, waving his fork around in his hands, making Dave smile endearingly.

“I’ve made frozen mocktails and homemade face masks we can have. I also got two cheap basins so we can do foot bubble baths. I brought nail polish, but you don’t need to wear any I also have hand cream that I can put on yours instead.” Klaus explains, looking down at his pasta before twirling more onto his fork and shoving tons into his mouth.

“I take it that’s why I heard a blender when I came in? For the mocktails?” Dave asks and Klaus snaps his head up looking at him incredulously. Dave watched him chew quickly to finish the mouthful of pasta before he spoke again. “Really? That’s the only thing you want to say?” Klaus asks him, looking suspicious.

“Well, I don’t own a blender, so I was quite concerned why you had one and what you were using it for is all.” Dave defends himself, leaning over to wipe a smudge of sauce off the corner of Klaus’ mouth with his thumb. “But everything sounds fine. It will be fun, who doesn’t love being pampered.” He shrugs, watching Klaus still look at him suspiciously and Dave thinks it might be a defence mechanism.

“I’ve never had a foot bubble bath, or my nails painted so it will be something new. Be warned though that I’ve also never painted nails so yours might look a bit shabbier than you are used to.” Dave tells him seriously as he wiggles his hands at Klaus until he rolls his eyes and smiles.

They finish their food and lemonade and Klaus shoos him to the living room so he could grab all the things they needed. He came back a few minutes later with the two plastic basins sitting in each other and all the things he collected chucked in the top with the jug of frozen mocktail in his other hand. Dave watched him fill up two glasses he pulled out of the basin with the colourful slushie and little umbrellas put on the top.

“Okay. First of all, I grabbed you one of these from my stash to keep all the little wispy bits of hair out of your face when we have the face masks on.” Klaus tells him throwing a bandana similar to Klaus’ but in a neon lime green instead. Dave slipped it on pushing his hair back feeling it stick his hair up at the sides of the bandana which makes Klaus laugh and lean forward to peck his lips. “Cute.”

“No, you are.” Dave mumbles back, watching Klaus roll his eyes at him.

“Sap. Now I made this face mask out of banana, orange juice and honey, it good for all types of skin and will make your face more glow. We keep it on our faces for 15 minutes and while we have them on, we can soak our feet, then hands and nails after.” Klaus explains, putting the bowl of face mask on the coffee table. Klaus then finally pulls out a few bottles of nail polish, a bottle of hand cream and some silicone brushes.

“I’ll put the face mask on you first and then you can do me okay.” Klaus says grabbing the bowl and brushes and moving to sit on Dave’s lap with legs on either side, making him hold Klaus’ hips to steady him before he gets a brush of sticky face mask slapped against his cheek. Dave closes his eyes and tilts his chin up a bit letting Klaus brush the mask on in silence, as he gently rubs his thumbs against Klaus’ jutting out hip bones.

“You really don’t mind this right?” Klaus asks quietly. “I just really needed to relax, everything is just really loud lately, and I wanted to have a date with you that wasn’t all your doing.” He explains gently. Dave keeps his eyes closed because he’s not sure he could handle the insecure look that might be on Klaus’ face right now.

“Klaus. You could take me and put me on the moon for four years or ask me to drive an ice cream truck out into the middle of nowhere for some crazy scheme to help your family, and as long as you were there I wouldn’t mind.” Dave offers gently, smiling when he hears Klaus mumbling about how specific those ideas were.

“But right now, my faces smells like a fruit salad, I have a yummy frozen mocktail waiting for me and a beautiful boyfriend on my lap. Really what more could a guy ask for?” Dave says, peeking an eye open to see Klaus smiling at him, as he swipes a final bit of mask onto his chin. Dave takes the brush and bowl from him and gently starts applying the mask to Klaus face watching him slowly relax.

This was one of the only times that Dave had ever seen Klaus stay still, he was always moving, talking to Ben or at least fidgeting. Even in his sleep Dave watches Klaus move and twitch and mumble or scream but right now he was still and pliant and it made Dave very happy.

He gentle brushed the face mask over Klaus’ forehead, cheeks, chin, under his eyes and down his jaw slowly and carefully for probably way longer than he needed to until Klaus opened his eyes. “I think that’s probably enough; you’ve been at it for at least 5 minutes.”

Dave fusses slightly, trying to cover up the fact he got distracted by Klaus’ face and puts the brush and the bowl to the side, grabbing his glass and sipping at the fruit slush. Klaus smirks at him before sliding off his lap and grabbing the basins to fill them up with warm water for their feet. He comes back a few minutes later bringing one basin at time and sitting down on the couch next to Dave close enough that their thighs were pressed together.

“So, I have peppermint or lavender bath bombs for our feet. What one do you want?” Klaus asks holding up the boxes for each. Dave shrugged, he didn’t mind which one and he hadn’t done a foot soak before, so he had no comparison. “Fine, we can do the peppermint one because it will be the best for your feet since you have to move a lot at work.” Klaus says dropping a green cube in each basin letting it fizz for a minute. “We can put our feet in now and they can sit until we have to take the face mask off.”

They talk a little while their feet soak, about mindless things, Dave wiggling his toes every so often in the water. It feels tingly which Klaus assures him is the peppermint working so he doesn’t mind too much. It is relaxing, he doesn’t remember the last time he got to just stop for a second, like Klaus said he hadn’t really taken time to breath even after he had been shot, he never had but he hadn’t realised how tense it had made him. Dave let out a loud breath, dropping his head back against the couch and closing his eyes, he can feel Klaus’ eyes on him and holds his hand out for Klaus to take which he does.

“You okay?” He says softly, close to Dave’s ear probably resting his head next to his on the back of the couch. “We can stop if you want. I won’t be upset.” Klaus adds, giving his hand a squeeze and Dave squeezes right back.

“No.” He says just as quietly. “I just didn’t realise how much I needed this. Maybe you aren’t the only one that needs to work on the whole self-care thing, being a cop is pretty exhausting.” Dave admits, hearing Klaus shuffle closer.

“I’m sure it is. I’ll make sure we make this a more regular thing then.” Klaus hums, standing to grab the towels for their feet.

The rest of the night is like a warm blur for Dave. They dry off their feet and wipe each other’s face masks off, they don’t get to the nail polish of hand cream as he can feel himself starting to nod off a bit with how cosy and relaxed he is, so he let’s Klaus drag him to bed (half melted mocktails forgotten about) with the promise that they can do their nails tomorrow morning before Dave has to go to work.

They don’t bother to change, they just curl up in bed in their sweats (pulling off the bandanas and throwing them to the side) and Dave pulls Klaus close to him so his head is pressed right against his chest (Klaus once admitting that it helps him sleep longer undisturbed by the spirits if he has something soothing and constant to focus on) with the covers pulled tightly around them.

“Thank you for tonight. Definitely one of the best dates ever. You are now the date champion but don’t worry, because I’ll be taking that crown back.” Dave mumbles sleepily, feeling Klaus laugh against his chest.

“You are a big sap but bring it on Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this series might not be as active as it had been soon because I have my final exams and tons of essays to write for the next two months as well as work but I will be writing when I'm taking breaks and such but it won't be as frequent as it has been. 
> 
> Be prepared for some poorly written smut on the next episode though


End file.
